


An Army Of One

by Lopaka_Tanu



Category: The 4400
Genre: M/M, Post Series, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopaka_Tanu/pseuds/Lopaka_Tanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Jed Garrity leads an unstoppable army of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Army Of One

Jed Garrity stood watching himself. There was no denying it, the other Jed Garrity was, in fact, him. His first thought was to avoid touching himself. The other him, seeming to have the same thought, backed away. He had seen way too many old science fiction movies to know what could possibly happen. Balling up a paper in the file he was holding, he tossed it to the other him.

The other Jed Garrity caught the ball before tossing it back.

When he caught it, Jed smirked. This was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first anyone knew of the Garrity was an army of Jed storming city hall during a Jordan Collier rally. Within a matter of minutes, dozens lay injured or worse on the steps. A circle of Jed, their guns taking careful aim, circled Jordan and his top echelon. The center Jed taking the lead, shook his head when a man looked to use his ability. "Don't even think about it."

Eyes narrowing, the man started to focus on the original Jed.

Another Jed put a bullet between his eyes.

"I am going to make this real simple. By order of the United States Government, you are all under arrest. The crime is treason and various attached affiliations." Cocking his weapon, Jed heard the others do the same. "As an attacking terrorist body, you have no rights. So, go ahead, punk." He grinned. "Make my day."

"As much as I'd love to, you seem to have me at a disadvantage." Jordan glanced down at the dead man and grimaced. "He had been with me since the beginning. You didn't have to kill him."

"Actually, the only thing I don't have to do is take any of you alive." Grin growing wider as a few of the people paled, Jed started to do a head count. Three times he came back with the wrong number. His grin slipped as he lowered his gun. "Where's the kid?"

"What kid?" Bored, Jordan started to look away, but found a glock in his face. "You'll get nothing from any of us."

Fists on his hips, Jed took a wide stance. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. For I am The Great Jed Garrity." Grin a mile wide, he shook his eyebrows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shutting the door to Meghan's office, Diana twirled the control rod until the blinds were closed. She walked over to a chair and dropped in to it with a loud groan. "Oh, god, I don't think I can take another minute of them. If he gives himself another high five, I am going to start shooting."

Nodding her ascent, Meghan put her mug of coffee down. "I understood being smug, he did the one thing no one else could. But the banner was a little over the top. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like my superiors share our feelings." Grabbing a pencil off the desk, she angrily started to twirl it. When the lead came back up top, it had grown in to a daffodil. Cursing, she threw it in the trash. "Why couldn't I have gotten something useful?"

"You think you have it bad, Franko in accounting attracts pigeons. He won't drive his motorcycle until the inhibitor kicks in." With a sigh, she nodded at Meghan's raised eyebrow. "I know, I didn't have the heart to tell him it was a placebo. When is the real shipment coming?"

"Not for another week." Meghan looked about to say something else, but the door opened to reveal three grinning Garrities. "What can I do for you, Agent?"

"We got a lead on the last free Jordanite." The two Jeds behind the leader smacked hands. At the blank expression on Meghan's face, Jed cocked his head to the side. "We came up with that last night over pizza. Anyways, a couple me spotted Kyle Baldwin near Promise City. I'm going to send a few other mes over there."

"All right. Do you need backup?" Putting a hand to her forehead, Meghan felt the spikes of a migraine coming on.

"You can alert the others, but I think me, myself, and I got it covered." With that pronouncement, the three Garrity visibly swelled with pride.

"Just go." Meghan's hand slipped to cover her eyes. As the door closed, she slumped back in her chair. "I am really starting to hate that man."

Rising from her seat, Diana pulled out her cellphone. "Judging how he handled the last capture, I think I'd better warn Tom."

"Shit!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hurrying through the streets, Kyle heard the sounds of pursuing footsteps. He couldn't make out how many there were, but they grew louder the longer he ran. By the time he entered the square, the portrait of Jordan Collier over looking him, the noise was deafening. Over a hundred Garrity entered the square, their weapons drawn, but not aimed.

Kyle tried to back away, but they were all around him. Swallowing, he slowly raised his hands. "I surrender."

"Oh my god." Appearing beside him, his Joanna trailed a hand down her left side. "Where did this guy come from?"

The Garrity split, making a path for one to make his way down their center. Blue eyes twinkled as he hopped the final step. The Garrity closed ranks behind him. Clearing his throat, he stood up straight. "Kyle Baldwin, son of Tom Baldwin, NTAC agent. You've been a hard man to track down."

Kyle was about to respond, but was distracted by Johanna twirling her hair. He glared at her, hissing between clenched teeth. "What are you doing?"

"What?" She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Just because he's on the other side, doesn't make him any less cute."

"I can't believe this! My imaginary friend is a slut." Lowering his head, Kyle allowed his hands to be brought up behind his back. The cuffs, when they were slipped on, were almost welcome. Kyle gasped when hot breath blew across his ear.

"Daddy can't help you now." Two Garrity each grabbed an arm and lead him through the gathered crowd of Garrity. The original Jed lead the way, a confident step in his march. They were just about to the cars when a silver car with red lights flashing pulled up behind his.

Frowning, four Garrity raised their weapons to cover the new car.

Climbing out of the driver's seat, Tom slammed the door and came around the front of his car. He started towards his son, but several Garrity moved to block his path. "Get out of my way, I want to see my son!"

"Agent Baldwin, your son is under arrest. I am handling this just fine on my own." Jed nodded to the two Garrity holding Kyle to take him to their car. Fourteen others moved between Tom and them to block his access. Raising his arm, to guide Tom back to his car, Jed drew the elder man's attention. "He will be well taken care of."

Tom could only watch as the army of Garrity took his son. When the four cars of Jed's group disappeared from sight, the remaining hundred Garrity evaporated in a cloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing on top of the NTAC building, wind blowing through his hair, Jed Garrity watched as the sun set over the Pacific. Head held proudly high, he took in a deep breath. He exhaled with a contented sigh, the sound echoed by a dozen throats behind him.

Ever since he had captured the leaders of Promise City, he had seen to the restoration of the lawful government of Seattle. Police were now back on the beat, hospitals were being staffed once more, and the remaining inhabitants could now walk the streets without fear. All this was made possible by one man, one hero.

For he was The Great Jed Garrity! Villains beware....

Coming awake in his cell with a snort, Garrity sat up on his bunk. He scrubbed a hand over his face to remove the detritus of sleep as he yawned. The soft snores of his cellmate on the top bunk filled their eight by ten room. Scratching himself, he stood up to empty an aching bladder.

He stopped in front of their free standing toilet, and pulled open his cotton boxers. Stretching up, he let gravity and nature take its course. The sound of piss hitting water told him his aim was still accurate. When he finished, he shook off and stuffed himself back in his boxers. Washing his hands, he heard a snort.

Jed looked over to the top bunk and found his cellmate watching him with bleary eyes. He turned off the taps and crossed the short distance. Grabbing Kyle's shirt, he wiped his hands off with over exaggerated movements. "Morning, sunshine."

Raising his chin, Kyle glared at Jed.

Leaning over until their noses were touching, Garrity watched as Kyle's eyes crossed. He started to chuckle as Kyle blinked to readjust his vision so he was glaring at the older man once more. "You look cold."

Kyle knew where this was heading. He reached up and pushed Garrity back. "Not tonight, I have a headache."

"We always have headaches. It's a side effect of the inhibitor." With a mighty heave, he wrapped Kyle up in a blanket and hauled him off the top bunk. Dropping back, he spun and plopped down on his bunk. Kyle cradled in his arms, he took a moment to study the length of his cellmate's body.

He clutched himself tight against the elder man's body, murder in his eyes if Garrity dropped him. "You're a real dick, you know that."

"Even in my dreams." Jed raised first one leg, then the other as he slid further in to his bunk. He laid out Kyle flat against him before pulling his own blanket over them. Placing his lips against the younger man's temple, he draped an arm over his waist. "Good night, Kyle."

"Asshole." Still, Kyle snuggled in closer, wrapping his own blanket over them both under Garrity's. In the morning, they would be forced back in to the yard for morning exercises. The cold would be almost unbearable, even with their winter prison uniforms. A chill went through him, muscle memory causing him pain. It was soon soothed away by the brilliant heat of his cellmate's body.

A contented sigh, Garrity drifted off. Back to his dreams where NTAC hadn't lost to public fear, but won over the hearts and minds of the masses. In his dreams, where he still pursued the bad guys. His dreams, where the fair, but misguided Kyle always surrendered to the Great Jed Garrity. Unconsciously, his hands drifted down Kyle's body, only to be slapped by the sleepy man.

 

THE END.......................


End file.
